wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot Show!
Toot Toot Show! is a Wiggles concert from November and December 1998. One of these shows was released as The Wiggly Big Show in 1999 with some bonus scenes off-stage as well as some deleted songs from the concert. Song List #Officer Beaples' Dance #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Tap Wags (actually Magic Club Music) #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Quack Quack #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Bathtime #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley #Wiggly Christmas Medley (Encore) #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) Gallery TheWigglyBigShow-ConcertStage.jpg|Concert Stage OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples dancing OfficerBeaples'Dance-Live.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" TheWigglyBigShow-DeletedShot.jpg|Officer Beaples and the little Beaples TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles arriving in the Big Red Car JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg AudienceinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The audience AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg trying to start the Big Red Car GreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"The Big Red Car's not going to start!" AnthonyandMurrayPushingTheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray pushing the Big Red Car with Greg inside AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony falling down JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray LookBothWays-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Look Both Ways" RedLight.jpg|Red Light TrafficLight.jpg|The Traffic Light Greg,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Murray and Officer Beaples TheOtherWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Officer Beaples LookBothWays-Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Little Beaples AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Alternate1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The audience CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt.jpg|Kid in a Thomas shirt Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998LiveDirectorsCut.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray playing Takamine guitar JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue2.jpg|Jeff talking about his dream GreginTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Greg dancing GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Greg singing JeffinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Jeff TheWigglyMascotsShirt.jpg|A little boy wearing the wiggly mascots shirt TheMonkeyDance-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"The Monkey Dance" MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar GoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Takamine guitar TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|The Wiggles singing SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue.jpg|"Do you know Wags the Dog?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue2.jpg|"What about Henry the Octopus?" MaleKidandTiggerPlushToy.jpg|Male kid and his Tigger plush toy (from Disney's Winnie the Pooh) SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue3.jpg|"Do you know Dorothy the Dinosaur?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue4.jpg|"Well, I was wondering, do you know our friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue5.jpg|"I think we'll use music, music, music." SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue6.jpg|Anthony introducing "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" GregPlayingAirViolin.jpg|Greg holding air violin MurrayPlayingAirViolin.jpg|Murray playing air violin AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAirViolins.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing air violins TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus HenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags the Dog TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-Live.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyBigShow-Wiggledance!Shirt.jpg|A kid in Wiggledance! Shirt CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony pressing Captain Feathersword's fast button TonyHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Tony Henry cameoing MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray pressing Captain Feathersword's slow button TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, I was wondering something." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"We know your button goes high and fast." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|"And we know your button goes low and slow." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|"Shall we press the third button?" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans ConfettiExplosion.jpg|A confetti explosion TheWiggles,CaptainandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Wags JeffandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DecemberLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-1998Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Greg,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|A dancing stick WagsandOfficerBeaples3.jpg|and a tap hat TapWags-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags TapWags-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags doing a tap dance WagsandtheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes FluffyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Fluffy TheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles as pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-Live.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans QuackQuack-1998LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Murray playing guitar while dressing up as a pirate QuackQuack-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" BucketOfDew-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Bucket of Dew" GregSingingBucketofDew.jpg|Greg singing BucketofDew-Live.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" CassandraHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cassie LarissaWrightinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Larissa ReemHanwellinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Reem JessicaHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jessie TheWigglesandtheIrishDancers.jpg|Anthony introducing the Irish dancers MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The audience JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy holding lawn-mower and Greg DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-December1998Live.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Dorothy GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg singing MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|"Dorothy's done the splits!" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples RompBompAStomp-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony telling Officer Beaples to blow the whistle GregPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg playing keyboard RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|Officer Beaples doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray HotPotato-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-1998Live(NonAnimated).jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt2.jpg|Another male kid in Thomas shirt TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyTryingtoStarttheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony trying to start the Big Red Car BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Do you know what I think? I think we need a mechanic." Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar2.jpg|"I'll fix the Big Red Car for the Wiggles." CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the people about the idea Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar3.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car!" PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car DotheWiggleGroove-LivePrologue.jpg|"Push, Wags, push!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsPushingtheBigRedCar-AlternateVersion.jpg|Wags pushing the Big Red Car DorothyandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags DotheWiggleGroove-Live.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" MurrayandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry CameronLewisinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cameron HenryandLarissaWright.jpg|Henry and Larissa AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Anthony and Larissa Greg,WagsandCameronLewis.jpg|Greg, Wags and Cameron Lewis JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CassandraandJessicaHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cassie and Jessie TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" CaptainandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Henry GregandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends KristenKnoxinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cowgirl Kristen JoannaMurphy.jpg|Jockey Joanna MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-Live.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" CaptainFeatherswordandLarissaWright.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Larissa TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans MurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Murray in Elvis Styled clothing WigglyMedley-December1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes AnthonyandMurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Elvis styled clothing AnthonyinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony in Elvis Styled clothing GregandJeffinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Elvis styled clothing TheUnforgottenWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg WigglyMedley-1998Live.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" TheAwakeWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Elvis styled clothing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-December1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy singing "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheOtherWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg in Elvis styled clothing TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy It'saPirateParty-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" GregandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Officer Beaples Wags,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Murray and Officer Beaples Dorothy,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Officer Beaples Rock-a-ByeYourBear-December1998Medley.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray QuackQuack-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Quack, Quack" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWigglyFriendsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends and Officer Beaples Captain,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Officer Beaples TheWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples JeffSleepinginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglyGroupWakingJeffUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|"Awake at last!" TheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony,OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Officer Beaples and the audience JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue Let'sHaveaParty(Instrumental)-Live.jpg|"Let's Have a Party (Instrumental)" OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience AnthonyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesActingLikeCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesActingLikeDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Dorothy DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy saying goodbye OfficerBeaplesActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Wags WagsandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags saying goodbye OfficerBeaplesActingLikeHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Henry HenryandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Officer Beaples confused OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|Officer Beaples excited OfficerBeaplesFallingDown.jpg|Officer Beaples falling down TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"How about a big clap for Officer Beaples." WigglyChristmasMedley-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" WigglyChristmasMedley-1999NonAnimated.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Anthony in Santa hat UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Santa hats CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Santa hat TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Santa hats FelizNavidad-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" WigglyChristmasMedley-1999NonAnimated2.jpg|Officer Beaples as drummer boy JeffandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples FelizNavidad-DirectorsCutLive2.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing DorothyinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Dorothy in Santa hat GregSingingWigglyChristmasMedley-DirectorsCut.jpg|Greg singing JingleBells-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Jingle Bells" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Santa hats Henry'sChristmasDance-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" HenryinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Henry in Santa hat HenryandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Henry and Jeff SantaClausinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" GoSantaGo-DirectorsCutLive.jpg|"Go Santa Go" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples in epilogue AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Officer Beaples in epilogue GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Reprise).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (Reprise) TheWigglyBigShow-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles leaving in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue Category:Wiggles concerts Category:1998 Category:UNCUT galleries